Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in Princess Power/Transcript
Here's a transcript of ''Pooh's Adventure of Barbie in Princess Power''. Prologue (One Day, at the 100 Acre Wood, And Winnie the Pooh and his friends with Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda and Zazu waiting for Tai and his friends) * Rabbit: What’s taking Tai and others so long? They said they should be here. * Timmy Turner: Oh, don’t worry, Olive. Wanda's getting them right now. * Zazu: Well good thing that you guys have a new member of your team to go out and get them. Besides, I couldn’t get these kids and their Digimon up myself. * Tigger: Sure you would, Zazu. * Eeyore: So where’s Olive and the DigiDestined now? * Piglet: Well Eeyore, I think I see them coming now. (Then Olive, Tai and his friends had arrived) * Olive Doyle: Hi, everyone. I'm back! * Rabbit: It’s about time what took you all so long? * Tai Kamiya: (Laughs weirdly) Well, you know. * Piglet: Oh, Tai, you overslept again, didn't you? * Izzy Izumi: Well, how you every guest? * Tigger: It's the thought that counts, Issy-Boy. * Agumon: We tried to get him up. * Matt Ishida: Yeah, but he never listen to any of us until Olive showed up. * Olive Doyle: '''And it’s a good thing that I met Zhane to help me to wake him up. * '''Eeyore: If you ask me, that nobody is. Where are Sora, Mimi and Joe? (Sora comes in) * Sora Takenouchi: Hey, wait. Don't start without us, sorry we're late. * Winnie the Pooh: It's fine, Sora. But where’s Mimi? * Rabbit: She’s probably shopping in some mall or something. * Tigger: There she is. * Mimi Tachikawa: Oh, get out of their, Palmon. You're too heavy to push. * Palmon: Mimi, how's that gonna look? I suppose to look like a baby. * Mimi Tachikawa: You just grow up, now get out. * T.K Takaishi: Thanks for letting us coming along for another adventure with you guys. * Tigger: (Laughs) No problems, T.K.! * Winnie the Pooh: It really nice that you all coming with us on this adventure for today. * Kari Kamiya: We really appreciate it. * Tai Kamiya: Well then, let’s get going. * Wanda: Hold It! We can't just leave yet, Tai. * Tai Kamiya: Wow, man! What do you mean of "We can't just leave yet", Wanda? We’re ready to go on another adventure. * Wanda: I know we are Tai, but are we missing someone else? * Zauz: Ha! Apparently Joe and Gomamon haven’t arrived yet. * Rabbit: Well let just hope they don’t be late again… As always. (Then Ash and his friends arrived too) * Ash Ketchum: Hey! Hey you guys! Over here! * Winnie the Pooh: Hello, Ash. * Tai Kamiya: Nice of you, Misty and Brock, to drop in again. * Misty: Thanks, Tai. * Brock: So is everyone ready? Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Spongebob, Tommy and the others are waiting for us. * Tigger: Yeah, let’s get the show on the… * Familiar Voice: (Voices) STOP! * All: Huh?! (Then it was Joe) * Joe Kido: I wanna come too! Don't start to I get there! I love Pooh's Adventures, hold on! * Tai Kamiya: Alright, we won't start without you. * Familiar Voice: Hey, Guys! Wait up! * Tigger: Well, what you know! (Then, Ray Manchester just comes in) * Rabbit: Ray? * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, hello Ray! * Cosmo: Well this is surprise! * Timmy Turner: What are you doing here, Ray? * Piglet: And how you did find us? * Ray Manchester: * Tigger: Oh yeah, * Mimi Tachikawa: You know him? * Timmy Turner: Kids we want you to meet our new good friend here, Ray Manchester. * Tigger: He's a superhero called; Captain Man. * Tai Kamiya: So you're Ray Manchester with a superhero identity called Captain Man that Pooh told us about. My name is Tai. And this is my sister Kari. And these my friends from camp. I like you to meet Sora. * Sora Takenouchi: Nice to meet you Ray. * Tai Kamiya: And self doplay cool one over their is Matt. * Matt Ishida: No autographs, please. * Tai Kamiya: And this is Joe. * Joe Kido: I shake hands. If you have me. * Ray Manchester: Okay? * Tai Kamiya: That's Mimi. * Mimi Tachikawa: Wow, I can't believe that I met a superhero. * Tai Kamiya: Izzy here is our computer exprend. * Izzy Izumi: Do you have Internet axends? * Tai Kamiya: And last without less, this little guys, is uh... * T.K Takaishi: T.K, call me T.K. And I'm not small as I look. * Tai Kamiya: And these are our Digimon. Agumon, Gabumon, Biumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon and Gatomon. * Brock: My name's Brock, and I'm a Pokemon breeder. * Misty: And I'm Misty, my specialty is water pokemon. * Togepi: Togepi * Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm trying to be a Pokemon master. * Pikachu: Pika. * Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah and this is Pikachu. * Pikachu: Pikachu. * Zazu: And I'm Zazu. A friend of Pooh and his friends. * Olive Doyle: Nice to meet you Ray, my name is Olive Doyle. But you can called me Olive. * Ray Manchester: Well it's great to meet all of you, Pooh told me so much about you guys. My name is Ray Manchester, but you guys can called me Ray for short. * Matt Ishida: I bet you have known Pooh and his friends for a months. * Ray Manchester: Oh yes I do Matt. I know Pooh and his friends for few months now, and I met them when I help them for rescuing Cosmo and Wanda form being capture form this guys I don't know of. * Misty: I hate to interrupt, but it’s time that we get to our friends. * Tigger: Gasp! She’s right. We were having a meeting and we need to get to Simba and the others! Come on! * Ash Ketchum: I think you should come with us Ray. * Ray Manchester: Really? * Winnie the Pooh: Oh yes. The rest of our friends will be trilled to meet you! * Ray Manchester: Well what are we staying here for, let's get going! * Tigger: Say Timmy-Boy, will you do the honors of get us to Simba and the others? * Timmy Turner: You got it, Tigger! Cosmo, Wanda? (Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands and they off. Meanwhile were others are, Simba was drink from the pond, and sunelly…) * Timon: Tim brand!! (laughs) Sorry, Simba. But you know are you the wet one who so big. Up, Pumba. (Pumba drag Tromo to dane) You a guineas! (Petrie comes in) * Littlefoot: You're late. * Petrie: Oh sorry, Petrie, uh-- Take big napes. (Youngin’) So, uh, what me miss? * Cera: We're still waiting for Pooh, Ash, Tai and the others to show up because they have a special surprise present for us. * Simba: I wonder what’s keeping them? * Sora (KH): Don’t worry, Simba. I’m sure they’ll be here very soon. * Donald Duck: You said it! * Marty: I don't get it. It's not like that Pooh to be late. * Melman: Do you think something's wrong? * -Well I don't know and I don't care. * Pumbaa: Didn’t they tell you what they’re up to, ?? ? * -They’re bringing a new friend with them. * Littlefoot: Say that again? * Ducky: A new friend? Oh, Yes, Yes, Yes! * Cera: But Ducky, we don't know anything about their new friend unless they told us. * Ducky: Oh, yes. That is right. We don't even know that their new friend is really nice or not. * Simba: (Laughs) I think we should wait until they get here, so they can tell us themselves. * Mickey Mouse: Good idea, Simba. * SpongeBob SquarePants: Maybe it’s somebody we know that we haven’t seen for a long time. * Eugene Krabs: Well, uhh, I guess you’re right, Simba and SpongeBob. * Patrick Star: Maybe they properly bringing Ronald McDonald and his friends. * Tommy Oliver: So where are they now? * Alex: Hey, they are coming now! (Then Pooh, Ash, Tai and his friends had arrived) * Ash Ketchum: Hey guys, sorry were little late. * Sora (KH): Don’t worry, Ash. We’re just eating a feat that Austin & Ally prepared for us before our today's great journey with you guys. * Mickey Mouse: Yeah, Ash. Don’t worry about us. * Genie: So what kept you all so long? * Timmy Turner: We have some new friend we like you guys to meet. * Patrick Star: Hey you are not Ronald McDonald! * SpongeBob SquarePants, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks and Eugene Krabs: PATRICK!!! (They beat up Patrick Star) * Patrick Star: Sorry. * Ray Manchester: Uh… It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. * Winnie the Pooh: Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, SpongeBob, Tommy, everyone. We like you all to meet our newest friend; Ray Manchester. * Ray Manchester: Well it's finally great to meet all of you guys, Pooh told me so much about you. * Tommy Oliver: Really? * Ray Manchester: '''Yeah. My name is Ray Manchester, but you guys can called me Ray for short. * '''Sora (KH): I’m Sora. He’s Donald. They’re Kairi, Riku, Mickey and Pluto. And that’s Goofy. * Timon: Nice to meet you, Ray. I’m Timon! * Pumba: Pumba! * Simba: My name is Simba. * Nala: And my name is Nala. * Tommy Oliver: Oh.. Um I’m Tommy and this is Kimberly and um this my friend Billy. * Rocky DeSantos: I’m Rocky. * Aisha Campbell: I'm Aisha. * Adam Park: Adam. * Skipper: Ray Manchester's Hand The name's Skipper. I run this outfit. That there is Kowalski, he's the brains of our operation. Say something smart, Kowalski. * Kowalski: awestruck at Wanda for no reason Uhhh... * Skipper: See? He's working on a whole 'nother level. And Rico, he's our demolition expert. He destroyed that chair for the sheer fun of it. No reason at all. And then there's Private. He's... he's sort of our, you know, secretary/mascot. * Ray Manchester: Cut and cuddly. * Genie: The name is Genie, my good friend. * SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi there, I don't believe we've met. My name is SpongeBob, and this is my associate Patrick. * Patrick Star: Hi. * Squidward Tentacles: Well I’m Squidward. * Sandy Cheeks: I’m Sandy. * Eugene Krabs: Hello, I’m Mr Krabs. And I like money. * Littlefoot: I’m Littlefoot. And these are my friends, this is Ducky. * Ducky: Hi, Ray. * Littlefoot: And this is Spike. * Spike: uh! * Ducky: Spike’s is really special too. (Chuckles) Specially gooding eating. * Littlefoot: This is Pertie. * Petrie: Me of flyer, see? (Than Persie flying a little bit) Ta-Da! * Littlefoot: This is Chomper, and Ruby. * Chomper: Hilla! * Ruby: Hello, Ray, hello! * Littlefoot: This is Guido. * Guido: Uh, yeah that will be me, hi! * Littlefoot: And this is Cera. * Cera: (to Ray) You not from their home, are you? * Ray Manchester: Well, I'm faried not. I'm form my hometown Swellview, I get here to see Pooh and his friends again and meet new friends like you. * Littlefoot: Oh and this is my grandparents. * Grandpa Longneck: Nice to meet you, Mr. Manchester. * Grandma Longneck: Pleasure to meet you Ray. * Ray Manchester: Well it's great to met all of you as well. * SpongeBob SquarePants: So you are Ray Manchester with a superhero identity called Captain Man that Pooh told us about. I would have never know it. * Patrick Star: Wow. You must have kwon Pooh and Pals for quite some time. * Ray Manchester: Well I have known Pooh and his friends for a while. * Skipper: You know, I like this guy already. * Private: 'Me too, Skipper. * '''Kowalski: '''I think you're right, Skipper. * '''Rico: '(yes in jibriish) * '''Riku: So anyway, are we all ready to go? * Kairi: Wait, are we forgetting someone? * Sandy Cheeks: You're right. Now where did Tino Tonitini and his friends go? (Then, Tino and his friends arrived) * - * - * - * - * - * - The Villains' Gathering Final Battle/Heroes Vs. Villains * - * - * - * - * Jafar: Well now, I wonder if Bowser and Ancient Minister could make some good use with your new friends. * Misty: '''Oh no you won't! * '''Brock: We won't let you! and Brock throw their Pokéballs Go! * Cosmo: Yeah, not this time, you fools! Cosmo and Wanda turn their selfs into light savers and Timmy had them * Timmy Turner: Right. We're the heroes, who they are in the middle of visiting this wonderful kingdom and already defeated you guys a lot of times and we're do it again. * Rocky DeSantos: That's right, because we gonna send you guys what ever you came from. * Sheldon J. Plankton: Oh we love to see you guys try. * Kimberly Hart: You offreise you don't wanna mess with, Sheldon? * Sheldon J. Plankton: Really? * Tommy Oliver: Yeah, we're the Power Rangers. * Sheldon J. Plankton: Oh yeah, Bower warmed me about you teens, I'm not amused of it until you guys morph. * Tommy Oliver: It's time guys! It's Morphin Time! * Kimberly Hart: Pterodactyl! into the Pink Ranger * Billy Cranston: Triceratops! into the Blue Ranger * Rocky DeSantos: Tyrannosaurus! into the Red Ranger * Adam Park: Mastodon! into the Black Ranger * Aisha Campbell: Saber Tooth Tiger! into the Yellow Ranger * Tommy Oliver: White Tiger! into the White Ranger (They do a flip and are ready for battle) * Cera: Get ready, you going down! * Jafar: Ah-him? (Then Hades and Ursula shows up right be hid him) * The Penguin: And that's not all we got kid, but we have the guns. * Pumbaa: Uh, oh! * Misty: Uh, I think we're in big trouble. * Timmy Turner: Or this will be trouble. * Phantom Blot: Come on my friends, let's show them of we villains can really do to mean of revenge. * Jafar: My pleasure. * Winnie the Pooh: gang away! * Jafar: YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, POOH!!! * Winnie the Pooh: grab him Hey! * Sora (KH): You better let Pooh go, Jafar! * Maleficent: Well have some of this you kid! used her staff to zapped Sora * Ray Manchester: Hey Jafar can you take a look at this, cause' I have this thing in my hand. * Jafar: What thing? * Ray Manchester: '''YOUR FACE! pushed Jafar so hard, he let go and drop Pooh (to Pooh) Are you alright? * '''Winnie the Pooh: Yes. Thank you Ray. * Jafar: WHY YOU?! * The Grand Duke of Owls: You well pay for this, Ray! You does not concern you! * Sheldon J. Plankton: You're starting to get on my nerves... CAPTAIN MAN!!! * Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! * '''Pikachu: Chu!!! (Pikachu used thunderbolts to zapped Plankton, and he burned up) * Pete: Ouch! * Sheldon J. Plankton: '''Well this stinks. * '''Ash Ketchum: And if you gonna try to ruined our visited here, then we might as well make it a battle. * Rabbit: That's right! * Riku: We're gonna make sure you all won't get away with this! * Negaduck: Well if it's a battle you want? * The Penguin: Then it's a battle, you'll ever get. * The Joker: I'm gonna use your head for a bowling ball, Pooh! * Hades: Okay, let's get ready to rumbol!! * Sandy Cheeks: Come, let's get'em! (Then, the battle begins) * Goldar: Time to die! (Goldar sword fighting with Mickey, Donald and Goofy) * Megavolt: Take that! (He shocks at Timmy but he miss, and then he shock him back with his heat vision) * Megavolt: Wow! I didn’t know that he had heat vision. * The Joker: What's your point?! (He begins to shoot at Rey, but runs away but he still shoot at him) * Cera: I'm coming Ray! (She rams Joker) * Ray Manchester: '''Nice shot, Cera. * '''Cera: Like dad always says, follow with your horn. * Hades: Ay, puns. (Kimberly starts shooting arrows at Hades, but he used his power to make her miss) * Hades: Oh, Almost! Oh, nice shot! caught the third one Wow! Oh, ben working out? * Brock: I got this! Go, Onix! (Brock throws his Pokemon ball and it comes out with Onix) * Ash Ketchum: I'm with you Brock. Totodile! I choose you! ball and it comes out with Totodile Looks like you need some cooling off, Hades! Totodile, water gun attack! (Totodile puts out Hade's firely hair) * Hades: Whoa, is my hair out? (Then Hades gets hit by Onix and get his against the wall) * Hades: (Angry) * Kimberly Hart: By-bye! (Kimberly used her weapon to push off Hades into the pit of souls) * Hades: Get off me don't touch me! Get your slimy souls off me. I feel a little... FLUUUUUSHED!!!!!!! * Kimberly Hart: (to Ash) Thanks, boys. * Ash Ketchum: Well, it helps when you have great Pokemon. Look out, the Duke is right behind you! * The Grand Duke of Owls: You can't escape me this time, you fools! * Rabbit: Now you see here! (The Duke hit Rabbit, hit Timmy and finally hit Zazu) * Tommy Oliver: Guest were gonna need light for this! * Timon: '''(To Duke) Look behind you! * '''Aisha Campbell: Atacate the power bean! (Aisha shines her light ranger halet at him, and the Duke gets blowned away to get away from the light) * Billy Cranston: (to Aisha) Are you okay? * Aisha Campbell: Yeah, thanks Billy! (Dr. Blowhole's lasers shows up and ready to shot) * Skipper: We got us a laser show, boys. * Dr. Blowhole: Who's foiled now? (The lasers start to shot) * Agumon: Come on guys, let's go! to Blowhole Hyper breathe! * Gabumon: Smooth blister! (They destroyed all of the lasers) * Dr. Blowhole: Say what?! * Private: Kowalsiki. (Private throw a candy at him. And Kowalsiki throws it at Dr. Blowhole's blowhole) * Dr. Blowhole: grunting * Kowalsiki: Aspirate swiss delight, Bottlenose. (Blowhole fait it and fell into the water) * Agumon: Take that, Blowhole! * Skipper: Nice work, Digimon. * Timmy Turner: Hey Zedd! Ready for rematch with me and Sora? * Sora (KH): Yeah, are you ready to get beat again? * Lord Zedd: I'm far more powerful then you two ever handful Keyblade ranger and a kid witch nobody would understand. * Cosmo: Some body should write a song about that! * Sora (KH): We'll see about that! * Timmy Turner: Yeah, what he said! "Hoo" * Lord Zedd: '''Are those "hira" really necessary? Here, I do some! Hoo hira! Come get me! (??) * '''Timmy Turner: Had a enough, Zeddy?! * Lord Zedd: groans You gotta be sorry when you said that! * Timmy Turner: EAT THIS, DUDE! HIYAAAH! (He started attack at him, but Zedd attack Timmy with his selter. Timmy got hit and landed on ground hard) * Winnie the Pooh: Gasp * Piglet: Gasp * Tigger: Gasp * Cosmo and Wanda: Timmy, No! * Lord Zedd: Wait to tell you fairlies coming to you in the end! * Sora (KH): I got you back, Timmy! (Lord Zedd also zapped Sora and he got hit and landed on ground hard as well) * Olive Doyle: Sora! * Ash Ketchum: That's it! * Timmy Turner: No... Stay back you guys. * Sora (KH): Yeah, this fight is between me, Timmy and Zedd! * Rocky DeSantos: '''Well I get with Sora, but why is Timmy fighting Zedd too? * '''SpongeBob SquarePants: Beats me. How about you Pat? * Patrick Star: No idea. * Sora (KH): Alright Zedd, let's finish this! * Lord Zedd: I'm gonna make you two loss this match once and for all! * Sora (KH): Okay Timmy, finish him! Get the ball! * Timmy Turner: You gotta it, Sora. (He used his Keyblade to hit the ball to Timmy and he jump on and land it) * Lord Zedd: Come on boys, you can't be serious with that beach ball! * Timmy Turner: Well you forgot the first rule of battles, Zedd. What goes around-- comes around! (Then Timmy let's go of the ball and ball taps change Zedd's staff to a snake) * Timmy Turner: bullzi! * Lord Zedd: '''Not quitch. * '''Sora (KH): It's like you, cold and sliney! * Lord Zedd: '''groans Why you grow power parasite! You'll pay for that! (Then, Lord Zedd disappeared) * '''Sora (KH): Him! * Timmy Turner: We show him, huh? * Rita Repulsa: Laughing * Pluto: Groans starts to attack Rita * Rita Repulsa: Rawww! zapped Pluto * Pluto: pain * Goofy: I got you now, Rita! accidentally sued Donald and throw at her Oops! (Rita sued her staff to make Goofy miss and Donald get his beak stuck into a wall. Meanwhile, Goldar is sword fighting with Mickey) * Mickey Mouse: Ha-Hi! (Goldar used his feet to kick Mickey and landed the ground hard) * Karai: Huh? You leave him alone! * Riku: You have to go through us first, Goldar. * Goldar: You and your weapons are no match for me! (Goofy trying to get Donald unstuck, and he finally got him unstuck. Then, him and Donald fell down roll around and make Golder tip over and fell to the ground) * Mickey Mouse: Ha! Wanna bet? * Goldar: (in Pete's voice) That's a sucker bet! * Donald Duck: Yeah... Goldar with the head You the sucker! * Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy: All for one! And one for all! * Rita Repulsa: Take that! used her staff again and zapped Riku * Karai: '''Not a chances Rita! * '''Riku: You're outmatched! * Rita Repulsa: CURSE YOU ALL! I'LL BE BACK!! (Then Rita disappeared) * Goldar: Dah! We'll meet again, heroes! (Then Goldar disappeared as well) * Donald Duck: Yeah! * Sora (KH): We did it! * Ash Ketchum: You did guys! * Misty: That was really cool. * Brock: Beautiful. * Pikachu: Pika, pika. * Nala: What's gotten to between you and Lord Zedd? * Wanda: Him and Timmy got a history of few during Fairly World long time ago. * Carver Descartes: What happen? * Timmy Turner: It's a long story for a another day. Gasp Cosmo! Wanda! Look out! (Cosmo and Wanda turns around and saw Ursula right behind them) * Ursula: Groans * Wanda: Aright you witch, time to eat your words! * Ursula: Put of sured here or there, Twitch ture of polly log. All the power of the sea, make this fairly seas to be! (Ursula sued her magic spell to attack Wanda. She got hit went down) * Cosmo: That's it! You used your magic to hit my wife, You have awakened a giant, you witch! So face my awesome powers! turns himself into a 20 FT BRIGHT GREEN GODZILLA Meet the mighty Cos-Zilla! And that's not all you woman! The mighty Cosmo-bot can wish up a million wands! is covered in wands! He's on a roll Oh, and you make one magic spell? Ha! I can make a my and Wanda wands won't work until you defeated! shrinks back to normal, next to Wanda. Wanda's wand is not working and so as Como's Wow. That could be my biggest blunder ever. * Wanda: Run you idiot! RUN!! (Cosmo and Wanda starts running from Ursula) * Ursula: Come back here you GodParents! (Cosmo and Wanda continuing running until they ran into a dead end) * Ursula: I got you now. * Wanda: Cosmo, do something! * Cosmo: I can't, I'm married. * Ursula: I shall now get rid of you pathetic Fairly GodParents! FOR GOOD!!! * Wanda: Now! (Cosmo and Wanda split up and Ursula crash into a wall and a border lands on her) * Ursula: Curse! More bad luck! * Grandpa Longneck: Leave these fairlies alone! * Grandma Longneck: You have no right to treat them like that! * Ursula: 'Or really now? finally get out of that border and throw it away ''laughing Then who's gonna to stop me? * '''Ash Ketchum: '''Me! Pikachu! Thunderbolt! (Pikachu used Thunderbolt and zapped at Ursula) * '''Timmy Turner: Alright sea witch, you better leave my fairlies alone or I'll make you sorry! * Ursula: Never Turner! I have a spell... just for you! used another spell and it attack at Timmy * Timmy Turner: Oh no! You the one are gonna have a spell! kick it spell ball back to Ursula, and it hit her face burned up * Ursula: Ohh! More bad luck! * Simba: Leave... Now! * Ursula: Groans * Simba: Rolls * Ursula: Uh, well if you want a rematch. I'll be around. Next time you won't be so lucky. (Then, Ursula leaves and retreat) * Timon: Ah, he's good. (Then, Dr. Blowhole comes out of the water with bottle air craft) * Dr. Blowhole: You have seen the last of Dr. Blowhole. * Skipper: Good. Run. * Alex: And take Makunga with you! * Makunga: Oh alright, fine! You have won this round! * Dr. Blowhole: '''But we'll be back with revenge. * '''Skipper: Wait, are we talking a new revenge here? * Dr. Blowhole: '''Revenge against the humans, revenge against you. Yes, we got a whole bunch of revenge all piling up. And it's not pretty. (Then, Dr. Blowhole and Makunga leaves and retreat) * '''Mr. Krabs: Well, that takes care of them. (Then there a airplane sound comes around) * Lor McQuarrie: What was that sound? * Rabbit: Suggesting maybe that! (They saw Plankton flying a airplane and head tores them) * Tigger: LOOK OUT!! We're under attack! * SpongeBob SquarePants: Come on Patrick, we got a plane to take down! * Patrick Star: I'm with you SpongeBob! * Olive Doyle: '''I'll help you guys! * '''Tigger: Me too! * Sheldon J. Plankton: he approaches SpongeBob, Patrick, Olive and Tigger Welcome to Air Plankton! Please put your seat backs and tray tables up as we're now approaching our final destination. (SpongeBob and Patrick on the Krusty Krab roof wearing army clothes and having a fire weapon) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, guys. Load the potatoes! * Olive Doyle: '''Mashed or scalloped, sir? * '''SpongeBob SquarePants: No, Olive. Raw. * Patrick Star: Sir, yes, sir! the plates away and dumps raw potatoes from a bag into the weapon Locked and loading! * Mr. Krabs: He's coming and... Fire! (SpongeBob's weapon firing the potatoes towards Plankton's plane) * Sheldon J. Plankton: '''Potatoes?! the potatoes side-to-side * - * - * '''Patrick Star: looking at the binoculars upside down I think we have a few minutes before he gets here. turns the binoculars the other way Huh? screams He's right on top of us! (Some Plankton's shot got hit Piglet, and Tigger make sure he's okay) * - * - * Sheldon J. Plankton: '''It's gonna take a lot more than potatoes to bring this baby down! potatoes cover Plankton's plane before destroying it Or maybe not. (Then, Plankton's plane landing down really fast and it explosion. Then, SpongeBob and Patrick cheering Until...) * '''SpongeBob SquarePants: Wait a minute, guys. Look! He's got a tank! * - * - (as the tank lands from a parachute, Plankton puts a pickle inside a shooter before heading to the controls) * Sheldon J. Plankton: Well, heroes, you're certainly in a pickle now! (the tank perfectly aims toward SpongeBob, Patrick, Olive and Tigger) * Tigger: Look out! We're under attack! (They jumping out of the way just in time. Then Tank land and start attacking them) * Patrick Star: Finland. (They getting up and noticing pickles coming toward them before SpongeBob dials a telephone) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Your order, sir. * Mr. Krabs: Extra ketchup, extra mustard, HOLD THE MAYO!! * SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes, sir! a big ketchup bottle followed by small ketchup and mustard bottles Extra ketchup, extra mustard. * Patrick Star: a giant mayonnaise jar while grunting Hold the mayo! * Mr. Krabs: Unleash the condiments. * SpongeBob SquarePants: With relish. while squirting the condiments repeatedly toward the tank before they run out, making farting noises Excuse me! and Patrick laugh before SpongeBob gets another set of condiments and does the same as before * - * - * - * - * - * Mr. Krabs: Looks like you got beating... * Sheldon J. Plankton: ...once again form the heroes, bug. I think we've been through this one before. Allow me to do the honors. himself back at the Chum Bucket, but doesn't scream like he always does. He lets out a monotone scream. Plankton lands on the ground with a thud * Negaduck: Rats, Crime Empire attack! * Littlefoot: They're coming! * Cera: Then let's slush the crooks once for all! * Quackerjack: Oh, ready to fight, hey? * Megavolt: Oh we know how to do that. Meet mrs lit ratch chion! used his mrs lit ratch chion and it faid out Rat, battery must be low. * Quackerjack: Oh, good going sparkey. * Megavolt: (To Quackerjack's face) Don't call me parkey! * Misty: '''Plolyword! Water attack now! (Megavolt got shock from Ployword and fait it) * '''Bushroot: It's up to me? Well a planet gotta do, plant gotta do! (The Bushroot call his planet to attack them, but Simba's rolls make the plant get scared and goes down) * Tino Tonitini: Good one Lori, Tish and I can handle it from here. (Him and Tish throw pudding balls at Bushroot and knocking down) * The Liquidator: Have some of this, you fools! gets Tino and his friends wet * Carver Descartes: Now, he's gonna pay fir getting my clothes wet! * The Liquidator: Well, you can't hurt me. Water at the Liquidator, go greatness. * Genie: Well then, watch this! (Genie used his magic to make him turns into a world pool) * Sora Takenouchi: Genie, toss him in the bottle! (Then, Genie make him sucked into the bottle) * Genie: Take that, you water guy! * Sora Takenouchi: '''five with Genie Alright! * '''Quackerjack: ?? hit Sora and lands on the ground hard * Sandy Cheeks: Have some of this! Quackerjack and make something exploded and burns him up * Sora Takenouchi: Thanks Sandy! (Then, Quackerjack pass out and fell down) * Tigger: heard something What’s that? * Piglet: It's that your rumbly tumbly, Pooh? * Winnie the Pooh: I don't think so, Piglet. (Than Negaduck brings his robot toy) * Heroes: Gasp * Negaduck: Meet Negabaster! (Pikachu used Thunderbolt and strike his robot but he stop his Thunderbolt and his Harley Quinn) * The Joker: Hey, watch where you're aiming that thing Negs! * Negaduck: '''I'm still new to this thing! * '''SpongeBob SquarePants: Allow me to help you Negaduck! * Negaduck: '''Well give me your best shot Squarepants! (SpongeBob use Batman racket and cuts Negaduck robot to please) * '''Negaduck: Oh no! (falls) WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! (crashes on the ground) * The Joker: Honestly, must we do everything ourselves? *'Tooth-Face:' You ruined our fun for the last time Pooh! *'The Penguin:' None of you will get out of this one! *'Tigger:' Oh yeah? Well you better watch out. Because you know what happens if you mess with us! * The Joker: And what happens if we did? * Ray Manchester: You have to get throw with me! use super powers to attack Tooth-Face, The Joker and The penguin Your days of capturing Pooh over! You three are going to prison for a long time! * Tigger: Good Idea, Batman would be surprise when he see this. * Tino Tonitini: Alright, who's next? * Scar: That'll be, boy! * Tommy Oliver: We'll change you Scar! * Simba: Tommy, no! Let me handle Scar. * Adam Park: Are really you sure about that Simba? * Kimberly Hart: Yeah, you think you can beat him? * Simba: I'm beatin' Scar once, I will do it again, trust me. * Ash Ketchum: Besides, this is Simba's battle. * Billy Cranston: Good luck then, Simba. * Rocky DeSantos: And be careful too, Simba. * Aisha Campbell: Yeah you'll need it. * Simba: Alright Scar, let's you and me fight. * Scar: Yes. Of course.... As you wish, your Majesty! (Then, Simba and Scar start battle each other, and finally Simba push off Scar to the ech) * Pumbaa: I say Scar is down in a hush! * Banzai: Oh yeah? Then try to fight us! * Olive Doyle: I think you three should leave now! (The hyenas talk at once until Simba rolls at them) * Banzai: Toodles! (Then, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed leaves and retreat) * Dr. Facilier: Guess I'll have to deal with you heroes myself. * Carver Descartes: Bring it on Facilier! * Skipper: Yeah, give us your shadows to fight! * Dr. Facilier: Very well. (He summons his shadow demons) *'Wanda:' Take that! her wand to zap on the first two shadows *'Tigger:' Have some of this! *'SpongeBob:' And that! (hits the shadow) (Then, Heroes defeat all of shadows) *'Dr. Facilier:' Gasp groans *'Patrick Star: '''Allow me to dispose that charm of yours! *'Dr. Facilier: Grabs the medallion and toke it away form him Gasp (Then, Patrick smashes his medallion in peaces) *'''Dr. Facilier: No! No! Gah!! How am I gonna pay back my dept! (He gasp and sees the spirits) Friends! *'Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!!' *'Dr. Facilier:' No! I'm not ready at all! In fact, I got lots of more plans! *'Spirits: ARE YOUR READY?!!' *'Dr. Facilier:' This is just a... mindless send back in a major operation... (screams)... Soon as I look for another spell, we'll be back in business! I still got that stupid kid and those heroes locked away... I just need a little more time! (Gasps to see a giant statue) No! Don't please, no! (The shadow grabs him and drags him away) Just a little more time! I'd promise I'll pay y'all back! I promise! (Screams) (The statue shuts it's mouth as the gravestone of Dr. Facilier appears) *'Tigger:' (laughs) Now that's what I call sheriffing! *'Pete:' So... Think you hot certain, eh? *'Mickey Mouse:' We certainly are Pete. Think you can handle all three of us? *'Pete:' Oh nuts. (Mickey, Donald and Goofy beating up Pete. Then, Mickey cut his pegleg in haft) *'Mickey Mouse:' Timber!! *'Pete:' I hate happy ending! fait it and K-O *'Tino Tonitini:' Pete's down. (Then, Jafar staff slam it down) *'Jafar:' I'm afriad that we are next, fools. *'Maleficent:' And you don't stand a chance against us. *- *- *'Rabbit:' Now what are we going to do? *'Winnie the Pooh:' Someone must fight Jafar, himself. *'Tigger:' Um, Um.... Witch one of himself do you have in mind? *'Winnie the Pooh:' Me. *'Tino Tonitini:' You Pooh? *'Guido:' Are you crazy?! You can't do that! *'Grandpa Longneck:' Jafar's too dangerous, you might not survive. *'Nala:' Are you really sure you wanna do this Pooh? *'Winnie the Pooh:' But if I don't, they'll take us to Castle Koopa, I have to face him. *'Ray Manchester:' You're right, Pooh. You'll handle Jafar, while the rest of us deal with Iago, Winterbolt, Maleficent and Myotismon. *'Rabbit:' Oh Pooh. *'Tigger:' What a pal, what a friend! What a bear in haft! *- *- *- *'Timmy Turner:' Yeah, Jafar's more stronger than the last time, Pooh. So watch out. *'Winnie the Pooh:' You too guys! *'Jafar:' Ready for our rematch Pooh? (Pooh bring out Ice screen scoop and then, he drop it. When he about to get it, Jafar start shooting at him) *'Jafar:' I'm just gettin' warmed up! (Then battle of Pooh Vs. Jafar begins. Meanwhile, Maleficent start shooting at Ray and he got he went down) *'Maleficent:' (to Ray) Now my dear, would you like to surrender as well? *'Ray Manchester:' I'll never surrender to you Maleficent! *'Maleficent: '''You are most stumping superhero. *'Myotismon:' Creating wine! (He used his powers to attack) *'Agumon:' Hyper breathe! * * * * * * * * '''Jafar:' Now we've got you, Pooh! * Winnie the Pooh: Oh bother. * Ash Ketchum: Oh no! Pooh's in trouble! * Tino Tonitini: We got to do something! * Wanda: But how? Maleficent and Myotismon are blocking our way! * Voice: Guys! (It was Aladdin) * Genie: It's Al! * Timmy Turner: What are you doing here, Aladdin? * Aladdin: Here! Use the lamp! (???) *'Tino Tonitini:' Pooh! Catch! (throws the lamp to Pooh, and he catches it) * Winnie the Pooh: It's time to go back to your lamp, Jafar. * Jafar: NOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! (They get sucked into the lamp) * Tigger: Now to send this lamp, where no one will never ever find it again. A one, a two. a FIRE!! (Tigger launches the lamp far away) * Ash Ketchum: So long! (Misty sticks out her tongue.) *'Carver Descartes:' Wait, something's missing? *'Sandy Cheeks:' That's right, but what? *'Meowth:' (V.O.) Us!! *- *- *- *- * Tino and his friends: Score! * Ash Ketchum: We did it!! The Bonus Ending (At Castle Koopa) * Bowser Koppa: What?!?! Winnie the Pooh and pals defeated you guys... You failed us, Zedd! * Lord Zedd: I didn't fail Bowser and Ancient Minister! Goldar failed! Everyone failed! Just like they did before! (growls) * Goldar: It won't happen again, Master. * Rita Repulsa: I'm gonna to bed, I gotta a headake! * Mistress Nine: SILENCE! * Bowser Jr.: Rat! Since the Baron and Bruce are defeated, what can we do now? * Bowser Koppa: Well then, now is a good time to bring one of my old friend to help us this next plan. * Azula: Really? * '''Bowser Koppa: '''Yes, Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes